MCK Shorts
by Fairygal11
Summary: A few humorous segments in Mon World.
1. Insect Cologne

It shows the opening title of Mon Colle Knights and soon it shows in the Wind Realm as it shows in the Forest Elf Village. It shows some cute forest elf warriors training with their bow and arrows as Ryuji peeks over from behind a tree and grins.

Kaze says, "Ryuji, you sure this stuff will work?" He is looking at the cologne. "I mean, where'd ya get this stuff?"

Ryuji says, "Prince lendt it to me. He told me that the Moscow-or uhh Moscit #6 is a sheer winner to wear to smell wonderful and attracts a member of the Opposite Sex-She couldn't resist me." He imitates the same heart pop motion as Eccentro did in "To see your smile again".

Kaze says, " I think from what I heard it's called Mean Man Musk #6 or something..." He shows a sweatdrop as he sprays some on and sniffs it.

"Cough! Cough! Well...it smells decent. I mean PRINCE Did make this cologne, so lets hope it works." He sprays a little more on.

Ryuji grabs it. "Give it! Don't want you hogging it all!" He soon sprays it all over himself as he hums and soon it shows anime wabbly smell lines from him. "There! Once I approach those Forest Elf warriors they'll crawl allll over me." He grins as he walks over.

"Hello Ladies! Need someone to spare with? Because I'm free."

Soon as he approaches them suddenly they smell the cologne from him and soon covered their nose as if grossed out or due to too much cologne they dash away.

Ryuji says, "UH! Hey wait! Where ya going!" He is running after them as they took to the trees.

Through the woods Ryuji chases after them.

Ryuji says, "Okay, so the cologne was way too much, but come on if you get passed the cologne smell there's more to me than-"

He suddenly bumps into something big and as he looked up it shows a giant Water beetle look down at him.

"EHh!" He backs up.

The beetle leans down using its antennae to smell and soon hearts appear in its eyes and soon other insects come out of nowhere as they too smelled his cologne as Ryuji's face soon turned panicy and freaked out.

Ryuji says, "EHhh! AHHH!" He soon begins to run as a horde of insects chase after him.

Kaze is walking to find Ryuji, but sees him run past him.

Ryuji shouts, "RUN FOR IT!"

Kaze turns around. "Run fro-" He soon looks ahead and gets a panicked look on his face, seeing the insects coming and soon he begins running with Ryuji. "W-w-w-why are the insects chasing us!"

Ryuji shouts, "ITS THE STUPID COLOGNE! We're like a scent candle to those Insects that got attracted to it! Still, whatever you do dude, don't stop running!"

As Ryuji and Kaze are chased above the trees in Sonnet's home Diamond and the others are having tea as they watch on.

Aria says, "Those two never learn do they?"

Ruby says, "Nope..."

Eccentro says, "I tried to tell him about it being just an Insect attractor, but he dashed off before I got to finish. " He is sipping some tea.

Diamond says, "I guess it'll have to be called Insect Cologne or an attractor to lure out insects."

Kaju says, "How long do you suppose the cologne will wear off?"

Noah says, "I say about 4 hours?"

Meryl says, "Well, they're gonna tire themselves out and their gonna cause a ruckus-OH! I know!"

It shows later Kaze and Ryuji are tied upside down on a tall tree as Insects crowd around.

Ryuji screams, "PRINCEEE! DIAMOND! GUYS YOU'RE ALL DEAD WHEN WE GET DOWN!"

Kaze screams, "THIS IS A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL Punishment! Now we're like A Scent Bulb to them! I swear Aria has a weird sense of humor-but nothing like this!"

Noah screams, "WHATEVER YOU two do if they start to swarm on your face-keep your mouths shut!"

Meryl yells up, "Unless you two love to eat buggies."

"WHAT? Ahhh!" Both are seeing the bugs crawl on their bodies. "HELP US! HELPPP! Ahhh! You guys will pay for this!"

As the two cried on it shows the others having a nice campfire in the village as they enjoy their meal.


	2. Revenge Of The Cast

The short begins showing the writers for Mon Colle Knights sitting around in the lounge having coffee as it shows merchandise of the show even posters.

Writer 1 says, "Okayyy...so what should we do for the next episode?

Writer 3 says,"I tossed in some idea for a bandit-pirate, but Steve said not to do mixings since the Yugioh monsters popping up in the very first episodes of the new season."

Writer 2 says, "Well, you try to think of some unique monsters and Yugioh was a great idea for finding good monsters."

A door opens behind them as it shows a hand stick out holding a weird smoke-bomb with kanji on it that means "Surprise Bomb" as it places it on the counter as the clock begins to count down.

Writer 3 says, "Welll...You know we did also screw up some background info on the new kid's parents and how they met-even on grandparents and so-so."

Writer 1 says,"Welll...I guess for now on Never drink Sake before working on character background."

Soon Writer 2 hears a tick-tock as he turned around seeing the weird "clock" on the counter.

Writer 2 says, "Hey look...that is a strange clock."

They get up and walk over to it.

Writer 1 says,"Looks odd for a it up."

Writer 3 says,"What else could it be then?" He is looking at it.

Writer 2 looks closely and sees it about to strike together. "WAIT A minute thats a-"

BOOM! Soon a horrible smell fills the lounge as the writers cover their noses and feel like they're gonna gag.

"AHhh! THAT REEKS!"

Writer 1 runs to the door to open it.

Writers 2 and 3 charge at him to push him out of the way to open the door, but soon as they open it they soon slip on ice as they wabble around falling on the ice as they slide about as it shows fire balls almost hit them as they duck and cover as they come to the ice trail end and soon get up to run as vines come out and wrap around their legs to hold them still.

Soon blades are pointed at them as they look seeing Diamond, Ryuji, and Eccentro. The others were there too.

Writer 2 says, "Ehh..."

Writer 1 says,"If this is about the situations we put you in-"

DIamond says, "Always making me and Eccentro ones to draw trouble to us."

Eccentro says," Causing me to get lost and turned into a frog once."

Ryuji says,"AND LETS NOT FORGET THE STRAWBERRY incident...They're unforgivable."

Writer 3 says, "P-P-please don't kill us!" He holds his hands together as he got on his knees. The other writers did the same

Writer 2 says, "We'll raise your salaries! Give you brand new trailers! Even let you hold a contest for a new episode or movie idea, just spare us!"

Writer 1 says, "We do our best to make the show greater and greater each season!"

Writer 3 says, "Even if a few umm..."mistakes" appeared here and there."

Diamond says," Like my ancestor being a ninja or me having taken acting lessons?"

Ryuji says,"Acttuuallly, we new characters have to go through the ropes like acting lessons, practicing our scenes, having our stunt doubles come in when we face danger-heck even reading all the scripts of the show to know the situation, what monster items are, who's bad-who's good."

Meryl says,"Don't forget the neat costumes we get to wear!" She has a hand up with a smiley symbol.

Ryuji says," Uhh yeah that too."

Noah says,"It's alright for you writers to get writer's block sometimes even have to drink your "Creative Juice" to knock some ideas in your minds and lord knows what you guys are thinking about when we have to memorize our lines or when were enjoying our free time."

Writer 2 says,"But Coca Cola always helps to juice up creative flow."

Writer 1 says,"That and sake, ramune soda, even coffee-Do you know how hard it is to come up with episodes!"

Diamond says,"Well, luckily there are two writers in your crew that always have great ideas."

Ryuji says,"Oh you mean the two gal writers? Where are those two gals?"

Writer 3 says, "It's Christmas so they're on vacation break. One's graduating soon and the other is getting exams done. They work so hard so we gave em a break."

Kaze says, "Maybe you should make them your expectors or um..."Managers" or the "Head Writers" because you guys are doing a lousy job with the ideas. I mean they can write and come up with grand ideas faster than you chumps!"

Emerald says,"Noah, Kaze take it easy on them. They work hard to make the show interesting and let's not forget the fans watching the show. And lets not forget they have families to support."

Kaju nods. "Steve has two kids in college."

Writer 2 says,"That's true..."

Kaze says,"Yeah! I mean heck! I bet there's blogs about us on the internet-even on Deviantart we got folks reading our tales to Youtube and Dailymotion having the original show's seasons on there and by the way why are there episodes in German or Polish?"

Noah says, "Anime is worldwide and is spoken in various languages when it comes to the shows."

Kaze says, "Hey, here's something! If the show long ago was so rare then why didn't they pick it up?"

Batch says, "It was on the Jetix Channel for a short time-but I tell ya they edit out things more than the previosu channel did, thats for sure! Especially when I had more screen-time even in episode 2-they cut about like 10-15 minutes of footage to change it down to 15 minutes while they did the same to episode 1 to make it look like a mini-movie."

Professor Hiragi says,"I have to agree with Batch. If they're going to air a show they should show all the episodes in their complete state than do mindless editing on unnecessary parts-In episode 2 I actually gave Eccentro a thing or two."

Eccentro says,"All you did was kick my face Hiragi! But at least I got back at you!"

Hiragi says, "Oh yeah-explain then how we manage to get every monster item and you got one measly one!"

Eccentro says, "Errr! Why you!"

Soon a fight cloud begins between Eccentro And Hiragi.

Mondo sighs "... even off set they're still enemies."

Rockna says, "Some things never get old."

Gluko says,"It would be nice to have some caramel tea."

Sakuya says,"I know I'm an OC as well, but why does it seem like I have to talk about a brother who's from another show huh? I mean sure I'm a genius, but my IQ isn't 1000 or so its plain 195."

Diamond says,"Or how I'm always prone to being picked on because of my height-its average height, you know."

Ruby says,"Heh well to me you'll short shortie."

Diamond has an anime vein. "WHO YA CALLING Short Cat-girl!"

Ruby says,"Hmph! Well anyway, writers, listen up, you better make some major changes or else!"

Writer 1 says, "Or else WHAT?"

Diamond says, "Welll...lets see...there's putting you through Tanaka's training so you know how we felt going through his fiascos."

Ruby says, "Or..."

Soon it shows Shadow Hands grab them tightly as their rised up as it shows Aria.

Kaze says, "We let Aria show you a whole new level of horror and torture."

The writers freak out as they see a devilish grin on her face.

The writers shout, "Ahhh! OKAY! OKAY OKAY! We'll make changes! We'll make changes! WE'LL FIX IT! Just don't let her kill us!"

Soon they are thrown at the wall as they land on top of each other.

Writer 2 says,"How's about this? We hold a contest for writers to send in their ideas for new ideas and whatnot and you choose the winners."

Writer 1 says,"AND GIVE you bonuses, raises-even new and shiny trailers!"

Writer 3 says, "And a vacation too!"

Ryuji says, "That sounds reasonable, dudes!" He places his sword away.

Kaze says,"I got no complaints there."

Diamond nods.

Meryl says, "Thank you, writers."

Ruby says,"Oooh and if you make any more stupid changes or other stuff-we'll be back."

Soon they all leave as the writers watch them go as they slam the door.

Writer 1 says, "I SOMETIMES wonder why we hired such a crazy cast?"

Writer 3 says, "Anime fans want a piece of everything from a bad boy, an eccentric prince, a dreamer girl and whatnot."

Writer 2 says, "At least...in the end we'll be okay. Besides, I don't ever want to go through that again!"

The writers nod as it shows Impy, LoveStar, Blossom and Ryoki rushing by grabbing the sweets as they head out the door.

Writer 3 yells, "MY SWEET STASH! They even took the Pocky! POOCKKKYYY!"

The scene fades out


	3. Cake Heist

The short begins showing Diamond placing a chocolate mini castle on top of a cake with strawberries on top and the frosting was whipped cream with edible candy roses around the castle as she placed it in a box as she closed it up.

Diamond is blushing. "There! It's complete! My Strawberry Shortcake-Royal Style is completed!"

She is giggling and sighs, her eyes sparkling. "It is my finest work of all-I shall call it "Rose Castle Cake". OooooH!" She wiggles left and right. "I can just imagine Eccentro's reaction seeing this gorgeous cake!"

A fantasy sequence begins showing Eccentro seeing the cake and soon having a slice of it as he took a bite of it.

Eccentro says, "Why Diamond, this is the most beautiful strawberry shortcake you've ever made and as always it tastes divine. When it comes to culinary pastries you make every one of them heavenly..."

Diamond is blushing. "Why Eccentro-kun, thank you so much..." Her eyes are wabbling.

The fantasy sequence ends.

Diamond sighs and has a dreamy look.

As Diamond was in a dreamy state just picturing her love's reaction Ryoki, Blossom and the Ojama Brothers peek by the door and see the cake and grin and soon whisper to each other as they nod.

Diamond soon snaps out of it as she looks at the clock.

"Oh my! Speaking of which, I gotta get the cake wrapped up to get to him right no-"

She soon turns around and sees the cake gone.

" AHHH!" She has an anime freak-out face. "W-w-w-w-here did it-!"

She soon looks seeing the door swing open as Ryoki, Blossom and the Ojamas ran out with a cake they held onto.

" Blossom! Ryoki! Ojamas! ERRR!" She shows an anime angry face as she grit teeth and grips a fist as she took chase. "Come back here with that cake!"

They ran fast to get away from Diamond as they ran down toward the park where the forest is near there. She followed fast behind.

Diamond calls, "YOU Are in big trouble when I get my hands on you guys!"

It shows them running through the woods until they come to the staircase leading down to the lake as it shows Ryoki get on Blossom's back as she took flight toward the castle.

DIamond stops and growls. "SNEAKY little!"

She soon takes out a piece of paper. "Aero Flight!"

Soon wind surrounds her feet as she took flight after them.

They flew across the lake as they landed on shore as Diamond followed after fast. Kaju and Ryuji were walking as they saw Ojamas, Ryoki and Blossom run by.

Ryuji says, "Huh?"

Diamond calls, "Ruji! Kaju! Help me catch them! They stole something important from me!" She is running past them.

Kaju says, "Important?" She soon follows fast.

Ryuji says, "What was it they took?" He is running with Kaju and Diamond.

Diamond says,"It's-Well...IT'S just really important okay!"

In the garden meanwhile Emerald is watering the flowers as she talked to a few roses.

Emerald says,"Ooh your petals are getting so lovely each day." She is listening. "Why, thank you."

Soon she saw Blossom, Ryoki, and the Ojamas running her way as Diamond, Ryuji and Kaju followed behind.

Diamond yells out, "Emerald!"

Kaju calls, "Blossom, Ryoki and the Ojamas took something from Diamond!"

Ryuji calls, "And we could use some help here! They're fast little critters!"

Emerald says, "Alright!" She soon concentrates her earth magic.

Soon roots come out of the ground and soon form a cage around the critters as the Ojamas bump into the root bars they release the box as it is soon high in the air as Diamond looks shocked and soon runs fast as she leaped over the root cage with hands out to catch it and she succeeds in catching it, but falls on the ground face first.

Diamond says, "OWWWW..."

Soon the root cage vanishes as Ojamas, Blossom and Ryoki are released.

Emerald asks, "You okay, Diamond?"

Ryuji says, "Sooo they took a box?" He is looking at it.

Kaju soon takes it and opens it up. "All this over a cake?"

Diamond says, "A very special cake I made for Eccentro-Sama."

Ryuji has a sweatdrop. "Girls and making sweets for guys. Wish I had someone to give me sweets."

Diamond gets up and snatches it as she opens the box to look at it. "Phewww."

She is walking up ahead not looking. "Now to deliver this cake to-"

Then bump! Diamond and Batch bump into each other as the cake landed right on Batch's head and Diamond's jaw dropped seeing her hard work ruined as Gluko and Eccentro come out.

Gluko is giggling. "Golly Batch, that's a nice new hat you got."

Eccentro is laughing. "Yes, it suits you well as the Creme De La Creme hehehehe."

"Huh!" Batch takes out a mirror and looks seeing the cake on her head with the chocolate castle on top and soon growls at Diamond.

Diamond soon forgot all about the cake and is laughing. "Hhahahahahahaha! Well, I guess even my pastries can be good for wearing as a hat."

Ojama Yellow says, "Yeah one to wear about."

Ojama Green says," And eat it!"

Ojama Black says, "Still, what a waste."

Ojama Red says, "But you know ..."

Ojama Blue says, "Batch really took the cake!"

The Ojama Five laugh at that joke, but soon pale seeing Batch blazing on fire.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrr! You really are gonna get it now!" Batch takes out a glove device as she chases after the Ojama Five.

As they ran from Batch Diamond and the others ran ...

Diamond says, "All that work...and it was perfect." She has anime tears now remembering the cake's importance.

"There there, Diamond you can always make another cake." Emerald pats her back.

Ryuji says, "Yeah-but still..." He has anime tears too. "I bet it really tasted good."

Kaju says, "Well, I guess thats how the cookie crumbles, as they say."

The End

* * *

**Author's Note** : _Batch's glove device can be seen in the episode These Boots Were Meant For Flying._


End file.
